Now We are free
by An Eerie Fairy
Summary: Les 7 ont accompli la Prophétie. Ils ont sauvé le monde et personne n'est mort. Ou presque ...


Disclaimer: Tout appartient à Rick Riordan

* * *

La poussière flottait dans l'air, et se dispersait comme un nuage de cendres sur les alentours.

Sur la terre gorgée du sang qui avait coulé, la poudre d'or des monstres anéantis retombait dans un éclat scintillant. Le silence régnait, seul maître des lieux.

C'était absurde, mais ces lieux, tout désolés qu'ils fussent, recelaient une sorte de beauté tragique: cette beauté apocalyptique qui suit les désastres les plus violents, et que seuls détiennent les paysages ravagés par la guerre, par les catastrophes naturelles, par la souffrance ...

Piper était fille d'Aphrodite, déesse de l'amour et de la beauté. En tant que descendante de la déesse la plus ... sensible ? de l'Olympe, elle savait toujours reconnaître la beauté là où il y en avait, même quand celle-ci avait un parfum de mort et de chaos. C'était comme ces cadavres de bateaux qu'on retrouvait, gigantesques, gisant sous l'eau, ou échoués sur les ports à sec; c'était comme ces maisons brûlées et en ruine que laissait sur son passage un incendie. C'était triste, abandonné, impressionnant mais étrangement beau ...

Une sorte de beauté du mal ? Quelle ironie. A moins que ce ne soit la beauté de la guerre ? C'était tout aussi ironique. Absurde. Ça n'avait aucun sens ! Comment quelque chose d'aussi horrible pouvait-il être beau ?

Pourtant, c'était bel et bien la guerre qui s'était déroulée ici.

Elle s'était achevée quelques secondes plus tôt. Les monstres étaient retournés de là où ils n'auraient jamais dû sortir, et La Terre était retournée à son immobile langueur. Gaia avait été vaincue et renvoyée définitivement dans son profond sommeil. La Prophétie s'était réalisée. Les Sept avaient accomplis leur destin. Et le monde était sauvé.

Mais alors que la lumière perçait à travers la poussière, Piper se rendit vaguement compte que ce qui rendait ce champ de bataille si beau n'était ni la guerre ou la mort. Cela la rassura. Il fallait sans doute être légèrement cinglé pour trouver quoi que ce soit de beau là dedans. Non, ce qui rendait ce lieu terrible si sublime, c'était la promesse du renouveau à venir. Car maintenant que le danger et la folie n'était plus, ils pouvaient enfin revivre. Ils pouvaient enfin respirer. Ils avaient réussi.

-On a réussi ... murmura Annabeth.

La jeune fille cligna des yeux, ce qui lui donna l'air d'une chouette ou d'un hibou éberlué. Le symbole d'Athéna lui collait à merveille à cet instant, si on admettait l'idée que la déesse de la guerre et de la sagesse puisse avoir l'air légèrement comateuse. Aveuglée une seconde par la poussière, Annabeth se releva lentement, la main toujours enroulée autour de la garde de son épée. Son épaule lui faisait mal, bizarrement mal, mais elle ne s'en souciait pas. Parce qu'elle réalisait à présent qu'ils avaient gagné la lutte contre Gaia; plus jamais elle ne reviendrait semer le trouble, plus jamais ils n'auraient à affronter cette psychopathe et sa horde de monstres hideux, plus jamais elle ne répandrait le mal. Tout ça était fini. Et Percy ...

-Percy ? La voix d'Annabeth se fit plus forte, plus inquiète. Toute la tension et la peur qu'elle avait emmagasinée ces derniers jours refit surface brutalement, d'un seul bloc.

-Je suis là ! lui répondit une voix enrouée juste derrière elle.

La fille d'Athéna se retourna d'un bond, sur le qui-vive. Il lui sembla soudainement en voyant ce sourire semeur d'embrouilles et si exaspérant, ce regard si insupportablement envoûtant qu'on la libérait d'un immense fardeau, comme si on la délivrait une nouvelle fois du poids du ciel sur ses épaules. Elle savait ce qu'elle disait, elle l'avait déjà porté. Et croyez-la, ça avait loin d'être une partie de plaisir.

Un sourire immense fleurit sur son visage.

-Par tous les dieux Percy ! On a réussi ! On a réussi ! s'écria-t-elle, d'une voix plus aiguë qu'elle ne le voulait. Elle agrippa frénétiquement le tee-shirt de Percy et le tira contre elle, comme une droguée en manque de sa dose. Ça y est, elle pétait les plombs, elle devenait folle. Et dire qu'elle descendait d'Athéna, déesse de la raison. Effectivement, en se comportant ainsi, elle honorait parfaitement sa mère.

Percy sentait la mer, une odeur de sable, de sel, mais aussi de vent marin. Pour un peu, on aurait presque pu essayer de l'utiliser comme un coquillage, et voir si collé à son oreille, on pouvait entendre la mer. Il sentait aussi la sueur et le sang aussi, ce qui était pour ainsi dire franchement moins ragoutant, mais pour l'heure, Annabeth se plongea surtout avec délice dans l'odeur qui rappelait l'océan et tous les bons moments qu'elle avait vécus.

Tout contre elle, Percy ferma les yeux. Oui, ils avaient réussi. Annabeth n'était pas morte, lui n'était pas mort et dans un bref moment égoïste, il se surprit à penser que c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il enfouit un peu plus son visage dans les cheveux blonds de son amie, comme si il voulait y faire un nid.

-Ouais. Et on est toujours vivants. La Nouvelle Rome peut nous accueillir à bras ouvert, fit-il dans un murmure.

A ces mots, Annabeth se dégagea doucement de son étreinte et planta ses yeux gris orageux dans les siens, verts d'eau. Elle prit sa main puis détourna son attention vers les alentours, la mine préoccupée. Percy en fit de même et avisa les environs, cherchant ses compagnons d'un œil alerte. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Ils étaient tous là. Personne n'était mort. Contrairement à ce que la Prophétie pouvait laisser supposer, personne n'y avait laissé la vie.

Éparpillés dans la plaine, lentement, chacun se remettait des événements, comme s'ils émergeaient tous d'un long cauchemar. Les lieux, à travers les sept demi-dieux qui avaient sauvé le monde, semblait trouver une seconde vie.

Léo, près de l'autel, était couvert de suie. Avec ses cheveux bouclés foncés et son sourire malicieux qui naissait sur ses lèvres alors qu'il réalisait la victoire, il ressemblait maintenant à une sorte de lutin dont les expériences auraient mal tournées, et qui se serait pris une explosion en pleine figure. Hum, tout compte fait, il se rapprochait peut-être davantage du pétard. Il était loin en tout cas de ressembler à la flamme ardente en laquelle il s'était transformé lors du combat, réduisant une partie de Gaia et de ses troupes en chique molle. Ses vêtements, ignifugés était (heureusement, certaines diraient malheureusement) toujours sur lui mais fumaient comme une petite locomotive. Les mots "chaud bouillant" prenaient effectivement ici tout leur sens.

Percy se dit pour sa part en le voyant qu'il aurait bien essayé de faire griller des marrons sur lui, histoire de voir s'il pouvait servir en son état de barbecue ou cheminée. Tuer des monstres et battre une déesse millénaire maléfique pour toujours, ça creusait l'estomac.

Jason se tenait également près de l'autel, à coté de Léo, le glaive toujours à la main. Son tee-shirt violet, sous son tenue de légionnaire romain, était à moitié brûlé, la faute à un coéquipier un peu trop chaud. Heureusement pour lui, sa maîtrise de l'air semblait l'avoir protégé du feu produit par Léo. Tous deux avait attaqué de front Gaia, à tour de rôle, jusqu'à en venir à bout.

Le dos courbé, les jambes légèrement tremblantes, Jason semblait pour la première fois montrer de la faiblesse et être un peu moins parfait que les apparences ne le suggéraient si souvent. Il avait toujours ce regard de héro romain, franc et droit qui le caractérisait. Dans ses yeux semblaient d'ailleurs encore souffler tous les vents et tempêtes qu'il avait déchaînés et un air orageux paressait se mouvoir autour de lui.

Plus loin derrière Léo et Jason, en contrebas, se trouvait Piper. Le sang coulait de la lame miroitante de Katoptris, et son beau visage fatigué se reflétait dans cette eau pourpre dont la couleur symbolisait autant l'amour que la souffrance. Une multitude d'entailles rouges parsemaient ses bras et son visage, dont une plus prononcée sur sa joue, qui lui faisait comme un peinture de guerre, à la manière d'un indien; ses origines de cherokee ressortaient d'autant plus. Malgré son état déplorable, Piper conservait toujours cette beauté si particulière; pire, avec sa tenue de combattante et la saleté qui lui coller au corps, elle avait un léger petit coté Lara Croft. Elle en avait eu du moins tout le mental durant la bataille finale.

Hazel elle, se tenait près des marches adossée contre Frank, ou plutôt contre un énorme dragon de Chine. Frank avait finit par y arriver, à cette métamorphose qui lui tenait tant à cœur. Annabeth se dit en l'avisant qu'elle aurait bien voulu la même chose. Forcément, avec les écailles dures comme des diamants qu'il avait, niveau protection, il semblait invincible et à peine affecté par le combat. Mais elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il n'en était rien. Tout d'or et d'orangé, il resplendissait sous les légers rayons du soleil. D'imposantes cornes surplombaient sa tête. Si la fureur de Mars avait envahi ses yeux auparavant, ils étaient maintenant de retour à ce regard si doux et sans haine de Frank. Écroulée à terre, une main posée sur le sol, l'autre contre les écailles de Frank, Hazel resplendissait quand à elle d'une lumière doré-violette. Des pierres précieuses avaient fleuries un peu partout autour d'elle, l'entourant d'un halo encore plus divin. La bénédiction d'Hécate était toujours effective. Percy sourit. La voir là, elle toute petite, à coté de la masse imposante de Dragon-Frank le faisait penser à King-Kong. Ce n'était peut-être pas le moment le plus approprié pour y songeait, mais il se souvenait avoir vu le film une fois, et il l'avait plutôt bien apprécié. La fin était triste cependant. Mais il n'en était rien ici, heureusement.

-On est tous là ? La voix d'Hazel, tremblante et légère se fit entendre dans l'air.

-Ouais, on est tous là répondit Jason, en se redressant prudemment.

Lui -même avait peine à croire en ses mots. Il avait toujours été persuadé que l'un d'entre eux mourrait dans la bataille contre Gaia. Ce n'est pas faute si la prophétie les avait mis en garde. Et pourtant, et on aurait presque dit un miracle, ils étaient tous là, en vie, intacts.

Comme muées par une même énergie, ils se regroupèrent bien vite en une petite assemblée, comme ils en avaient l'habitude sur l'Argo, quand ils se concertaient pour résoudre les problèmes. Mais désormais, le temps n'était plus aux difficultés : c'est la victoire qu'ils allaient fêter.

Jason attira Piper contre lui dans un baiser profond, comme si son dernier jour était arrivé, Léo fit l'accolade amical à Frank, de retour à sa forme humaine en lui tapotant de le dos, et en le félicitant "impressionnant le dragon", Annabeth étreignit Hazel dans ses bras, Percy et Jason se serrèrent la main tels deux chefs de guerre. Leurs voix résonnaient dans la plaine, chaudes et claires. Cela sonnait comme le son de la vie.

-Wouhhouh ! Je vous l'avais dit les potos ! Elle fait moins la maline maintenant Grand-mère Feuillage ! envoya Léo, en imitant un cow-boy qui tirait des salves de coup de feu.

Jason esquissa un sourire et secoua la tête.

-Ouais, tu lui as mis une flambée. Elle n'aurait pas du jouer avec le feu.

Léo le regarda, et se dessina un air choqué sur le visage:

-Oh mon dieu ! Quel jeu de mot ! Jason Grace essaie de faire de l'humour ! Hé, les mecs, je crois qu'il a des séquelles ! fit-il d'un air horrifié en se tournant vers les autres qui riaient.

-Forcément, ton influence néfaste déteint sur lui, répondit Piper, une lueur espiègle dans les yeux.

-Tss Tss Pocahontas, n'essaie pas de défendre ton John Smith.

-Mon John Smith ?

-Hé oui ! (Léo croisa les bras, et prit la pose comme un enfant boudeur.) Tu es jalouse parce que Jason et Gaia ont bénéficié de ma chaleur brûlante de torche vivante et pas toi. Mais, ajouta-t-il en adoptant un sourire charmeur et en jouant des sourcils de façon significative, si tu veux, on peut s'arranger maintenant que Gaia a laissé sa place.

-Vraiment ? Mais c'est Calypso qui va être jalouse dis moi, lui relança Piper en prenant le même air mutin que son ami.

Ses paroles stoppèrent net Léo dans son élan, qui se mit à tirer une tête de dix pieds de long, comme si il avait vu un fantôme. A n'en pas douter, avec lui, le mot magique était "Calypso".

-Ha ha ha, c'est facile de recourir au chantage ...

Piper éclata de rire, et son rire réchauffa l'atmosphère. Annabeth n'avait jamais tenu en haut estime la déesse de l'amour et ses enfants et leur histoire de "réchauffer les cœurs", mais dans ces moments là, elle en comprenait toute la signification et était heureuse que quelqu'un dans le groupe dégage une aura si chaleureuse comme Piper pour leur insuffler à tous de l'espoir et de la force.

Annabeth resserra sa main sur celle de Percy, et celui-ci tourna vers elle ses yeux verts d'eau, dans un regard à la fois tendre, amusé et fatigué.

-Et dire qu'on a sauvé le monde avec ça hein ... lâcha Percy dans un sourire narquois en désignant du menton le trio.

-Tu t'inclues dans le "ça" bien sûr ? rétorqua Annabeth, l'air impassible, mais la courbe de ses lèvres la trahissait. Avant que Percy n'ai pu répliquer, une voix bourrue et goguenarde se fit entendre dans la brume.

- Raaah, ba voilà hein, on m'attend jamais pour tarabiscoter les monstres ! Mais on vous apprend quoi aujourd'hui, aux jeunes ?!

Une silhouette émergea de la masse de poussière. Elle portait une casquette de baseball déchirée sur la tête, avec la batte qui allait dans la main, un sifflet autour du coup et avait des jambes dont la pilosité n'avait rien à envier et des sabots qui remplaçaient les pieds.

-M'sieur Hedge ! hoqueta Frank, surpris.

-C'est bien moi mon petit ! déclara le satyre. Vous croyais que j'allais vous laisser seuls zigouiller ces sales bestiaux ? Héhhé non ! J'ai tracé la route je peux vous le dire ! Vous auriez vu comment on a tailladé les monstres ! Regarde ! brailla-t-il fièrement, en bombant le torse. C'est pas ti beau ça !

Il exhiba devant le nez d'Hazel son épée vermoulue de sang et de poussière d'or où de drôles de petits vers dessus ressemblaient à ... oh non.

-Oh merci M'sieur Hedge, je crois que j'en m'en serai passé, répondit Hazel, en se mettant une main devant la bouche, vaguement nauséeuse d'un coup. Déjà qu'elle se sentait sur le point de tomber dans le coma après avoir usé d'autant de magie, elle n'avait pas besoin de plus de traumatisme en voyant au millimètre près des bouts d'organes de monstres disséqués sur une épée.

Les autres réprimèrent une grimace de dégoût à la vue d'un véritable asticot cette-fois ci, qui se tortillait sur la lame.

-M'sieur Hedge ... se plaignit Frank avec une gêne dissimulée, soucieux de la santé d'Hazel. Vous voyez bien que ce n'est pas le moment ...

Le satyre en question l'observa avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes puis considéra la fille de Pluton. La bénédiction d'Hécate s'estompait peu à peu et la fatigue et le mal de crâne de la jeune fille, littéralement épuisée, se faisait de plus en plus ressentir ...

-Ah ouais ... attend, je dois avoir quelque chose pour vous dans mon sac ...

L'entraîneur fouilla dans le sac qui était accroché à son dos.

Intriguée, Annabeth s'était rapprochée avec Percy. Piper souleva un sourcil interrogateur. Avait-il par miracle ... ?

-Taaadaaaam ! s'écria le satyre.

Dans son sac reposaient des carrés d'ambroisie et une bouteille de nectar.

-Alors, qui c'est le patron? Like a boss, moi je vous le dis.

Tous poussèrent des exclamations de joie, dans une parfaite synchronisation.

-Ahhh ! Oh purée, je vous aime M'sieur Hedge, déclara vivement Léo.

Transporté par la joie, il enlaça le bouc dans ses bras, et le couvrit de baiser.

-De L'ambroisie !

-Oh oh oh ! Hé là ! éructa instantanément l'entraîneur, en tentant en vain de se débarrasser des mains collantes qui l'étreignaient. Bas les pattes toi, j'ai pas envie de finir cramer !

Percy s'accroupit pour attraper les précieux mets. Il interrogea Annabeth du regard.

-Il devrait y en avoir pour tout le monde confirma-t-elle comme si elle avait entendu ses pensées. Passe-en d'abord à Hazel je crois, ajouta-t-elle avec un bref coup d'œil à la fille de Pluton. Elle avait l'air plus exténuée que quiconque. Pas étonnant, après les talents dont elle avait fait preuve.

Percy tendit le plus gros carré à Hazel. Celle-ci recouvrit ses forces au fur et à mesure qu'elle mâchait. Jason attrapa 4 carrés et les lança en direction de Frank, Piper et Léo. Annabeth attrapa le nectar, et avala goulument quelques gorgées, avant de passer le reste à Percy. Dès qu'il sentit le liquide divin coulait dans sa gorge, tous ses sens se réveillèrent. C'était comme si il était entré dans l'eau et que celle-ci, comme à son premier jeu de capture l'étendard, le revivifier.

-Ça fait du bien hein ? lui dit Le Coach dans un clin d'œil joueur.

Percy manqua de s'étouffer avec le nectar en s'en apercevant. Ça aurait été comique, pour un fils de Poséidon: s'étouffer en buvant.

-Au fait, poursuivit l'entraîneur dans sa lancée, coupant la parole à Annabeth qui s'apprêtait à poser une question, où sont les 2 autres ?

Les bruits de mastication cessèrent. Léo avala péniblement son carré d'ambroisie.

-Les ... les 2 autres ?

Gleeson Hedge le dévisagea.

-Ouais, les 2 autres. Vous savez ...

-Reyna et Nico, interrompit Annabeth.

Un frisson glacé lui parcourut le dos. Son cœur battait plus fort dans sa poitrine. Le mauvais pressentiment qu'elle avait depuis que le Coach Hedge était apparu se fit plus fort.

Jason interrogea l'entraineur, tous les sens en alerte:

-Ils n'étaient pas censé avec vous d'ailleurs être à ... ?

-Ben oui, mon gars. Mais on est revenus spécialement pour vous, parce qu'on savait que vous auriez besoin d'aide. Une fois l'Athéna Parthenos délivrée, ils ont réussi à établir à parlementer avec les Grecs et les Romains et obtenir une sorte de délai de trêve jusqu'à vous reveniez; c'est pour ça qu'on vous a rejoint, grâce à hum ... Mélie et puis bon aussi parce qu'ils insistaient drôlement en disant que vous avez besoin d'eux. Et au passage aussi, s'ils n'étaient pas venus, vous seriez morts, croyez moi. C'était tout plein de monstres dans votre dos. Vous zen êtes pas aperçu ?

Jason blêmit. Il croisa le regard inquiet de ses camarades.

-Non Monsieur ... on ne savait pas ...

Et alors Hazel réalisa. L'ambroisie l'avait remis d'aplomb et la brume dans son esprit s'était dissipée. Maintenant, elle le sentait. Elle se retourna lentement, lentement, comme dans une transe et avec elle tous les autres suivirent son mouvement.

Les 7 virent enfin ce qu'ils avaient omis de voir depuis le début, tout à leur bonheur d'avoir triompher.

Sur l'herbe calcinée de la plaine, un peu plus en contrebas, le dos douloureusement appuyé contre les gravas de pierre, Nico di Angelo dardait sur eux ses orbes noires et fiévreuses. Son teint cireux était plus cadavérique que jamais; il était si pâle à coté du liquide rouge sombre qui coulait de sa bouche. L'adolescent de seulement 14 ans avait l'air si faible, si fragile, qu'on en aurait dit une poupée de porcelaine qu'un Titan aurait brisé. L'une de ses mains reposait sur le sol, recroquevillée et tendue vers eux, dans une marre de sang; elle paraissait toute petite avec ces doigts qui remuaient faiblement, comme dans un appel à l'aide... Tandis que cette main se mouvait si désespérément, l'autre se tenait contre son abdomen ... ou plutôt contre les masses sombres qui tentait de sortir d'une plaie béante et sanglante.

Le souffle de Nico était haché et rapide, comme celui d'un malade, et pourtant silencieux.

Frank accusa le coup, et sortit de cette contemplation douloureuse en étendant le cri de détresse de Hazel.

-Noooooonn ! hurla-t-elle.

Elle se précipita vers son frère, et se jeta à genoux auprès de lui. Les larmes brillaient dans ses yeux d'or tandis qu'elle secouait la tête comme pour nier la dure réalité qui s'offrait à elle. Même la magie ne pouvait tout arranger.

-Non ... non ... Nico, reste tranquille ... chuchota-t-elle en posant sa main sur l'épaule du garçon qui tentait de se relever à son contact.

Les pleurs transparaissaient dans sa voix brisée tandis qu'elle retenait son frère de bouger et endurer davantage de souffrance. Ce frère, son seul frère, qu'elle avait au départ eu du mal à faire confiance et qui maintenant était si précieux à ses yeux; ce frère qui veillait toujours sur elle avec bienveillance, ce frère qu'elle veillait à son tour avec toute sa tendresse, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Ce frère, dont elle savait le sort qui l'attendait. Car, ni aucun carré d'ambroisie, ni aucune gorgée de nectar ne lui sauverait la vie et ne le ramènerait à elle. Elle sentait, en fille de Pluton qu'elle était, la vie quittait peu à peu son corps.

-Ha ... Hazel bredouilla Nico dans une gerbe de sang, dans ce qui ressemblait presque à un gémissement.

-Chuuut, Nico, chut ... Tu t'es bien battu. En héro, murmura la jeune fille aux yeux d'or affligés de douleur, berçant son frère dans ses bras.

Sa main caressa avec tendresse la joue affreusement froide de Nico.

Derrière elle, Percy se détacha du groupe et s'approcha. Le regard incrédule de Nico se posa sur lui alors qu'il prenait sa main ensanglantée au sol dans la sienne.

-Je ...

Les mots manquèrent à Percy. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Nico lui avait toujours apparu, comme pour tous les autres, si mystérieux, si complexe à comprendre ... c'était grâce à lui si Annabeth et lui avaient survécu dans la Tartare avec l'aide de Bob...

Bob ...La loyauté était le défaut fatal de Percy. Mais face à ce corps ensanglanté, il pensa qu'au final, cette loyauté avait bon dos ... Bob, Calypso, Nico ... il les avait tous oubliés. Il avait le sentiment de les avoir trahis.

Et voilà le résultat. Voilà ce qui advenait.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ... ?

Percy n'arrivait à rien dire d'autre que cette question stupide. Dont il connaissait déjà la réponse. En fait non, il ne comprenait pas la réponse. Pourquoi avait-on risqué sa vie pour leur venir en aide, alors qu'ils étaient censés êtres les 7 héros de la Prophétie, les 7 seuls qui devaient combattre ? Pourquoi y avait-il toujours quelqu'un qui mourait pour eux ?

-C'était le seul moyen de vous donner une chance ... pour que ... vous réussissiez ... souffla Nico, d'une voix étrangement apaisée, comme s'il allait enfin trouver la paix.

Un sourire léger flottait sur ses lèvres, et Percy qui n'avait pas vu l'ombre d'un sourire depuis si longtemps sur le visage du fils d'Hadès eu peur que celui-ci ne s'envole, emporté par le vent.

Non. Non, c'était trop injuste. Percy se rappela de toutes ces fois ou il avait entrevu Nico di Angelo. Il avait si souvent autour de lui cet aura ... effrayante, assez inquiétante mais aussi une aura ... de tristesse. De solitude. De ... rejet.

Nico avait du si souvent sentir ces sentiments. Encore plus après le Tartare, qui amplifiait toute vos émotions de détresse à un tel point qu'on pouvait tomber dans la folie. Cette impression de ne pas avoir sa place nulle part ailleurs qu'entre les morts, que tout le monde redoutait et évitait."ça n'a pas été facile, tu sais. De n'avoir que les morts comme compagnie. De savoir que je ne serai jamais accepté par les vivants"

Oh oui. Ça avait du être dur; tous, lui le premier, aurait bien voulu comprendre Nico. Ils voulaient le comprendre et l'aider mais ...ils ne lui avaient jamais vraiment laissé de chance. Une chance de s'expliquer, d'être qui il était, sans rien caché. Une chance pour qu'on l'accepte.

-Ça aurait été à nous ... à moi de te donner une chance, Nico.

Jason pensa à cet instant qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré plus beau regard que celui de Nico Di Angelo quand Percy resserra un peu plus fort sa main dans la sienne et lui adressa ses mots. C'était un regard si doux, si paisible, dénué de toute souffrance, qui semblait s'illuminer par l'intérieur. Un regard heureux. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser aussi, brisé, que ce regard tout magnifique qu'il fut, était aussi le plus triste qu'il est jamais vu.

Devant ce spectacle, Jason était paralysé par l'horreur et la culpabilité. Depuis ce qui s'était passé en Croatie , il se sentait, il ne savait pas pourquoi, responsable de Nico. En tant que chef romain, il avait appris que pour faire une bonne équipe, il fallait être unie, être soudé; chaque soldat comptait, du simple petit centurion jusqu'au meilleur des guerriers. C'est pour cette raison qu'il fallait s'efforcer d'entretenir de bon rapport, ou du moins une certaine communication, envers chaque membre de l'équipe. C'était comme une règle de base pour être un bon chef militaire, et pour avoir une bonne armée.

Nico, avec son étrangeté, son comportement qui était impossible déchiffrer, échappait aux règles.

Jason avait voulu l'aider. Et il avait là plus que jamais le sentiment d'avoir failli à son devoir. D'autant plus que ce sentiment d'échec lui rappelait qu'il avait abandonné Reyna et l'avait laissé seule face à la folie d'Octave. Reyna qui avait besoin avant tout d'un soutien, d'un coéquipier, d'un appui sur laquelle se reposait de temps à autre et se laissait aller.

Là où elle avait toujours soutenu la lourde responsabilité qu'incomber le statut de préteur, lui avait voulu s'échapper par la première porte de sortie, quand il était entré au Camp des Sang-Mêlés; il avait laissé devenir le poids sur les épaules de Reyna un peu plus lourd, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit insoutenable.

Ce n'est pas eux qui aurait du y laisser leur vie. Pas eux.

La colère se mêla à la culpabilité et l'horreur que ressentait Jason, et autour de lui, sans qu'il s'en rende compte, l'air devient plus électrique, plus lourd.

Frank posa alors la question qu'il n'osait prononcer.

-Où... est Reyna ? souffla Frank dans un murmure.

Nico le fixa de ses yeux sombres, un air indéchiffrable sur le visage. Comme Frank le craignait, le fils d'Hadès porta son regard vers la droite, vers une silhouette allongée dans l'herbe, parmi les gravats à environ 7 mètres, qu'ils n'avaient pas jusqu'alors remarqué.

Le corps de ...

-Reyna ... murmura Piper.

Elle reposait à terre, la peau pâle, sa cape de préteur romain tachée et imbibée de sang, et trempait dans cette marée couleur rubis. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vide, et la vie était déjà loin du corps de la fille de Bellone. 4 lames tranchantes et affûtées la transperçaient de part en part. Frank considéra avec horreur que c'était parce qu'il avait fallu 4 lames pour que l'ennemi, sournois et sans honneur, vienne à bout de la guerrière.

Frank eut soudain envie de vomir en imaginant ces pointes acérées, traîtreusement plongées dans le corps de Reyna, qui malgré la douleur, n'abandonnait pas et continuer sans relâche et sans relâche de demeurer forte, invaincue. Certains auraient pu dire qu'un tel fait était impossible, qu'on ne voyait ça que dans les films. Mais concernant Reyna, Frank, tout comme Jason, savait bien que non.

Jason connaissait Reyna, ou plutôt l'avait connu. Elle était un demi-dieu. Fille de Bellone, déesse Romaine de la Guerre et du dévouement à la Patrie. C'était une de ces forces de la nature, qui même face à l'adversité la plus coriace, gardait la tête digne et haute, se devant de sauver les apparences et de rester forte jusqu'au bout.

Ses cheveux bruns étalés autour de son visage l'auréolaient d'ailleurs telle une reine. Reyna. Reina. Reine. Elle était une Reine. Elle avait si bien porté son prénom.

Derrière Hazel, Frank s'approcha du corps sans vie. Il recouvrit les yeux de Reyna de sa main, et les lui ferma doucement, un air de profonde douleur gravé sur le visage.

Gaia avait clamé que 2 sangs-mêlés, fille et garçon, mourrait pour lui permettre de s'éveiller pleinement. Dans un coin de son cerveau, Frank enregistrait malheureusement qu'elle avait eu raison, malgré toute leur tentative pour qu'il n'en soit rien. Cela était nécessaire. "C'était la seule moyen de vous donner une chance" Un coup d'œil à Annabeth, et il sut qu'elle aussi avait compris.

Il voyait les pièces du puzzle se rassembler à toute allure dans l'éclat triste de ses yeux gris.

Les 7 devaient empêcher Gaia de triompher. Ils ne pouvaient pas la tuer, car Gaia restait la Terre Mère, immortelle et indispensable, même si elle était maléfique. Les 7 avaient du l'empêcher de s'éveiller.

Mais Annabeth comprenait qu'ils avaient tous faux sur ce point. La vérité était toujours douloureuse à admettre, mais elle se teintait là d'un air de cruauté.

Ils ne pouvaient pas renvoyer, faire tomber le monde, dans un sommeil éternel si Gaia n'était pas réveillée. Comment voulez vous faire dormir encore plus profondément quelqu'un qui est endormi ? Cela n'avait pas de sens.

Son réveil était nécessaire, vital. Le sang de l'Olympe devait forcément couler.

C'était ça la vraie raison pour laquelle Nico et Reyna étaient venus ici. Pour trouver la mort, pour réveiller Gaia. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas compris plus tôt ?

Il y a toujours au réveil, ce léger temps où l'on erre encore, perdu entre les rêves et la réalité, où l'on apparaît aussi fragile qu'un nouveau-né. On ouvre des yeux flous, encore ensommeillé et on est légèrement ébloui pendant un bref instant, par la lumière qui entre dans les pupilles. Humain, monstres ou dieux, tous connaissaient la même chose.

C'est pendant ce moment de flottement, infime soit-il, que les 7 avaient pu vaincre Gaia. C'était pendant ce moment de flottement que le sang de Reyna et Nico avait achevé de réveiller la Terre. Le sang de demi-dieux, mâle et femelle, puissants, et pour cause: le sang d'un roi, l**e roi-Fantôme**, et le sang d'une reine, **Reyna**.

Gleeson Hedge avait raison. Sans eux, il aurait été impossible de vaincre Gaia.

Un goût d'amertume emplit la bouche de Léo. Elle aurait bien voulu à cet instant que Gaia se réveille de nouveau, juste pour lui faire passer le vrai gout de la souffrance et de l'échec.

-C'était la seule solution reprit Nico, d'une voix qui se faisait plus faible de seconde. Reyna le savait. Vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir. Elle ... (Nico reprit sa respiration) Si ça avait été à refaire, elle l'aurait fait.

-Elle va aller aux Champs-Élysées ajouta Hazel, d'un ton plus aigu que d'ordinaire.

Nico la regarda de cet air doux et bienveillant qu'il avait toujours quand il s'agissait de sa sœur.

-Oui ... elle va aux Champs Elysées.

_Comme Bianca_ ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter dans sa tête. Reyna lui avait tellement rappelé Bianca.

Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, Percy serra un peu plus sa main.

-Eh ... mais toi aussi tu vas y aller

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Nico. Sans doute, peut-être, peut-être pas. A vrai dire il s'en fichait. Plus il sombrait dans l'inconscience, plus il se sentait heureux et apaisé. Il n'était pas inquiet.

Il regarde Percy une dernière fois, puis Reyna et avant qu'il ne parte définitivement, ouvrit une dernière fois la bouche:

-"_Now ... We are free_".*

Et le souffle de l'ange fut mouché.

* * *

*référence bien sûr à Gladiator et sa musique ;)

Voilà, c'était ma première fanfiction, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu et qu'elle n'était pas trop moisie ...^^ Excusez-moi pour les fautes qui m'auraient échappées

Merci de votre lecture !


End file.
